


A Little Flogging

by TheOutgriber



Series: Hacklesqueak Kink Adventures [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Sex, F/F, Flogging, Kneeling, Mild Humiliation, Power Exchange, protocol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutgriber/pseuds/TheOutgriber
Summary: Ada and Pippa help Hecate unwind with a little impact play and a lot of power exchange (as one does).





	A Little Flogging

**Author's Note:**

> This piece started its life a while back as a much longer scene that I couldn't quite get to work as a whole, so I'm chopping it up and posting sections as standalone pieces. Everything depicted here is consensual, with impact play, protocol, teasing touches, and a bit of consensual humiliation/disorientation, which is difficult for me to gauge as an author. Please read mindfully. :)

“A little flogging to start out, Miss Cackle?” Pippa asks.  
“I quite agree,” Ada says, filling Hecate’s vision with soft golden yellow. “Ready, Hecate?”  
Hecate meets her eyes, ready to take whatever they have for her. She needs this. The relief she felt when she knelt before them a few minutes ago verifies that. “Yes, Headmistress.” As she stands now, a shivering creature in silky black lingerie, they anchor her, Ada in front and Pippa in back like binary stars. 

Ada summons a flogger, allowing the thick leather tails to slither over Hecate’s shoulder as she passes it to Pippa. 

Pippa gathers the tails with a snap. “Hands away, Hecate. I want a clear target.”  
Hecate obeys immediately, folding her hands behind her neck as she focuses on Ada. 

“We’d better have this off,” Ada says with a shy sort of levity, reaching around to unhook Hecate’s bra and caress her back. Hecate almost rolls her eyes fondly. If Ada wants to touch, grab, or whatever, she doesn’t have to have a pretense. But then Ada steps back delicately, and Hecate curses her distraction as the first lashes hit. Ada catches her mid-jump. Pippa chuckles.  
“We don’t need to bind you, do we Hecate?” They don’t. This works better if Hecate has to keep herself in place. Ada stays close but touches no more, watching as Pippa experiments with the almost ticklish warm-up. 

The tresses begin to thud evenly over Hecate’s upper back.  
“How do those lashes feel?” Ada asks conspiratorially, finally moving Hecate’s hands to her chest so that she can brace. Hecate finds herself smiling back. Ada never can resist touching her for very long.  
“Pleasant, Headmistress. Like very heavy rain.”  
“Really?” Ada asks, eyes twinkling. “Getting wet yet?”  
Hecate really should know by now not to volunteer metaphorical imagery. Of course, her face blooms with color, but she almost laughs.

Ada’s she continues to pepper Hecate with questions ranging from mundane to obscene, calm and steady as she rolls Hecate’s nipples with her fingers and thumbs.  
She demands answers, and Hecate remains fairly calm as the lashes intensify, answering promptly and truthfully that yes, it does hurt a little, but she is grateful and yes, her cunt feels it too. It is manageable. 

In fact, it’s almost comfortable. Hecate begins to feel like a favored courtier holding the Queen’s attention. She feels the lashes as a staticy warmth that she can almost ignore.  
They have a rhythm, the three of them, pleasurable and painful, yes, but nothing Hecate can’t handle. Until Pippa breaks it, tossing the flogger aside. It hits the stone floor with a thud and a splatter of tails. Hecate starts and turns, bemused. Why Pippa would drop a perfectly sound implement is beyond comprehension. 

Pippa’s cheeks are rosy, her eyes dark. “Cool as a cucumber, are we?” Her tone is acidic. “On your knees, Hecate Hardbroom.” It’s uncharacteristically sharp for Pippa, and Hecate sneaks a look at Ada, but Ada seems wholly unconcerned, only mildly expectant as she sinks into the chair that she has just made. 

Feeling at a loss, Hecate obeys, kneeling formally to face Pippa, who stalks away a few paces.  
“You’re holding back,” Pippa states. She’s not glaring, not exactly, but her eyes sparkle like she knows a secret. Hecate can’t seem to look at them. She seeks out the complex symbols on Pippa’s bustier instead.

Pippa snaps her fingers. “Look up.” Hecate jolts to attention. Pippa is suddenly quite near.  
“Do you think that you can hide from this, Hiccup? Do you think that by ignoring my flogger you can hide from the indignity your condition?” Pippa asks. 

Before Hecate can think of a good reply, Pippa gives her a push, sending her toppling ungracefully to the side.  
“I—no, Miss Pentangle,” Hecate huffs, defensive, dignity more than bruised by the shove.  
“Easy, Miss Pentangle,” Ada says, leaning forward in her chair. “I’m certain she will show us in good time.”  
Jarring strictness followed by tender patience. Hecate sucks in her breath.  
Somewhat reined in, Pippa seeks her eyes, resting the toe of her heeled shoe over the delicate fabric between Hecate’s legs. Go deeper, the gesture says. 

Hecate accepts. She shifts back up onto her knees to press back, holding the shoe there.  
“Please allow me to...prove myself...receptive, Miss Pentangle,” she says, feeling like a lit match. She holds Pippa’s gaze through sheer force of will.  
“Good girl,” Pippa says, moving in to rub against Hecate’s mound. Hecate sighs, keeping her legs open as she arches up from the floor. Indignity with safety.  
Oh. For a few moments, Hecate could lean forward and pleasure Pippa with her mouth, could rut against that shoe. She wants nothing more. Perhaps—  
But Pippa withdraws just as quickly, sashaying out of reach. “Now we’re getting somewhere.”


End file.
